With Wings and a Knife
by Single Rose
Summary: When a mystery building in Gotham is set to blow with one of the Joker's infamous bombs, how will Batman persuade the Joker to help him? Will he have to pound it out of him, or does the clown have other ideas? mild Batman/Joker, oneshot or ongoing? I dunn
1. The Explosion

Oh man, it's me again! Okay, this is... well, I'm not sure.

If you want this to be continued, then PLEASE tell me. I really like it, but I don't know how many people will like it. So I want to know what I should do. So help me out? Thanks guys!

Anyways, it's T now. If I continue, I could change it to M, depending on what happens.

A bit of male on male awesomeness... not too much. Just a teeny bit! AND I do not own Batman, Joker, Commissioner Gordon... no worries!

BY THE WAY, this is in Ledger Joker world. I really enjoyed Dark Knight (seen it thrice!), so I chose to write this with a more Heath Ledger Joker.

On with the story! Have fun reading, guys!

* * *

"Alrighty, Bats, I get it." The clown, head pressed against the hard metal table, coughed out blood, glancing up at the masked vigilante with a sour face. Batman had thrashed him down, demanding the information he sought. And who was the Joker to stop him? He grinned, turning so he was lying against the table, face up to stare at the masked man.

"Then you'll tell me what I need to know." Batman's deep, grating voice growled out, fist ready to land another punch.

"If I can even remember! Ya punched the livin' daylights outta me!" Joker turned his head up, taking a few raspy breaths and coughing again. He sat up, using his arms for support. He was not in the position to be levering himself out of this situation. He and Batman knew that.

Bruce knew that Gordon and his men were watching in the double-sided mirror, but he was running out of things to do. He had so much strength… and what was he doing? Punching some creep who enjoyed every minute.

As if to prove his point, Joker motioned for the Batman to come over again. "C'mon, you can hit harder than that!" He cackled, his scarred grin stretching wider, the red makeup smeared across his face. When the hero stood motionless across the room, as if debating what to do, the Joker gave a contemplative frown. He seemed to be thinking hard, as if also trying to decide what the next move would be.

Finally, Bruce stepped forward, fist up. Brute force, again.

"Now wait just a minute! I think I've got a plan." The Joker said with a grin, still lying splayed out on the table, stretching his legs as if tanning on a sunny beach. He finally sat up, fixing his olive green vest and tucking his shirt in a bit. Batman waited, impatient. "I will BRING you to the bomb. And I will even give a hint for the detonator. Since you're being so nice to me."

"Hardly." Batman snapped, glancing at the other. "You're going to trick me. You tell me the information."

"I gave you my proposition. You'll have to accept it, if you wanna save all those people… though you still don't know WHAT people, and where, do ya?" The clown prince sat down leisurely, crossing one leg over the other and getting comfortable, sitting atop his metallic throne.

"…Where?" Batman tested, wondering if the other would tell him if he asked once more. The Joker shook his head, stubborn to the grave.

"You don't listen, huh? Get me in a cop car… handcuffs or no, I don't care! But…" He made a small guttural sound as he pushed himself to his feet. He was sporting more than a few bruises, and his lip was bleeding, split from a badly aimed punch. He looked a bit tender on one leg. He grimaced, chuckling under his breath. "But." He repeated, as if for emphasis.

"…But…?" Batman mumbled, getting just a BIT impatient.

"I'll only lead you to the bomb, kay? And then a teeny hint for the detonator. Then you're on your own!" The Joker grinned, leaning against the table heavily. Batman had gone hard this time. "C'mon, I need a car… and we don't have much tiiiime…" He sang with a slight smirk. Batman growled, walking out of the fortified interrogation room.

"Gordon?"

"We'll get him in a cop car. Follow in yours?" Gordon asked, stroking his mustache in thought before walking off, fixing his glasses on the way. Batman simply nodded, walking into the small room, grabbing the Joker by the arm, who giggled through his pain.

"Here." The hero deposited him to the three police guards accompanying them. "Get him in handcuffs." He mumbled angrily before rushing off to his bat mobile.

* * *

The car ride went smoothly enough. Luckily for everyone, Joker had been examined much more thoroughly for any knives, guns… anything he might be able to salvage into a weapon.

"Alright Joker, where-" Gordon was cut off by the scarred man, who began to walk. They were in front of a large church, the steeples high up in the sky, a few stained glass windows in the front along with large wooden doors. It was a beautiful building. But the clown was walking right up to the doors and pushing his way in. Batman was quick to follow, watching the other with a grimace. He glanced back at Gordon, motioning for his men to stay out there and circle the perimeter. Just in case…

"Lesse… where did I…" The clown seemed to contemplate where he had placed that bomb, tapping his marred cheek. "Oh my… Bats, I forgot." He frowned, looking like a neglected puppy.

"…" The hero before him was seething with rage. "…Joker, I swear, if you don't find that bomb…"

"Hey, hey!" The Joker hurried over to the other, limping a tiny bit. This wasn't as bad as when he was turned over in the huge truck he had been driving when Batman pretty much turned the thing upside down… but he was still not feeling too hot. "I DO know where the detonator is… and the bomb's in here somewhere! So, no hard feelings!" He giggled. "The detonator… well…" He seemed to be thinking of something to say.

Batman was so close to just punching the creep's lights out. He watched, fists clenching and unclenching as he controlled himself.

"…Ah ha, got it! Okay okay… SO. What's black, white, and red all over?" He smiled brightly, waiting for the Batman to answer him.

"Too many things." The bat answered in anger. That wasn't a good hint at all. But then again, the Joker wasn't trying to HELP him. He had to come up with something hard. The hero seemed to think slowly of any place in the town, in the area, where the Joker had been recently. They had arrested him on Bort Boulevard… right across the street from the newsstand…

The Joker's eyes seemed to glow as he saw the other slowly understand. He laughed, clapping his hands with gusto. The whites of his eyes illuminated in the slight darkness enveloping the city, as well as the long black circles against his eyelids and down onto his cheeks. A glimpse of stained teeth peeked out from his blood red lips.

"… newsstand…" Batman glanced at the Joker, who simply nodded, beaming at him, as if he were… proud? Bruce glared at him. "…How long?" He asked, wondering if the other knew how much longer until the bomb blew.

"…Let's just say that I suggest we leave this church." He laughed excitedly, looking around before starting to walk off.

Oh, Batman wanted nothing more than to shove him into the church and let him explode with the rest of the place. He grabbed the other's arm, however, and pushed him roughly out of the place through the back entrance. That meant he didn't have enough time… they were too late.

Within a second more, the explosion crashed into existence. Fire burst from the windows, now broken into shards of quickly melting color. Holes in the old cobblestones caused the whole place to set into flame. Batman flew forward from the powerful blast, falling atop of the Joker, staying over him as the debris bounced from his cape.

The clown beneath him frowned, hands still handcuffed, now pressed against the other's hard chest. He could hear the debris falling around them, and he glanced his dark eyes upward to see the faraway feet of policemen walking over. They stayed back to make sure they weren't hit with debris, watching as the hero stayed over the criminal.

"...Awww, you're too much, Bats." Joker finally murmured with a slight adoring smile, watching the other with a new sort of look that Bruce couldn't put his finger on.

"Shut up. I was-"

"Saving my ass, I know." The clown winked up at him, suddenly pulling his arms around the other's neck in a comfortable embrace. His hands were locked together, so he let his arms rest on either side of the strong hero's neck. Batman growled, watching the other settle himself in. "But despite your attempts… I think ya busted somethin' in me. Like a rib." The Joker stared up at the other.  
It was clear that the other couldn't move too much- he winced as his arms circled the hero's neck. Batman rolled his eyes. What, he had to carry the man now? He hadn't even gotten them to the detonator in time, the useless creep. But Bruce was unsure, now. The Joker had seemed appreciative, for the first time. He sighed, grumbling and reaching under the Joker to lift him up.

The clown quirked an eyebrow, not daring to mock the other in case the hero decide to drop the wounded villain. Batman stepped over some debris once the church had finished exploding into pieces.

Gordon glanced at Batman without saying a word, simply raising an eyebrow. Joker looked quite comfortable with his arms pretty much stuck around the other's neck- thanks to the handcuffs of course. He leaned his head back, his eyes closed with a peaceful grin on his face, though he looked a bit smug.

Batman felt… defeated. He hadn't gotten there in time- the church had blown sky high. All the people who gathered there together would have their spirits crushed… the priests and churchgoers… what would they do now? Go to a new church, maybe… but he felt responsible for this. If he had been faster, stronger… why hadn't he just started searching, instead of spending all his time sitting there, beating the crap out of that stupid clown!?

"Bats… Baaats…" Joker mumbled, waiting for the other. He sighed, bringing his finger up and poking the hero in the side of the face. Bruce started from his reverie, glancing at the other with a glare.

"What?" He asked angrily. What did the other want now?

"…Weeeeeell… I kinda need to be put down sometime." The clown told him with a light chuckle, the scarred lips parting in a large smile. Bruce blinked, seeing now that they were standing at the police car. He tilted his head to pull the Joker's arms from his neck with a small frown, glancing over at Gordon.

"…He needs medical attention, Gordon." Batman finally said. He didn't want any way for the clown to have a possibility of escaping, but he knew the other wasn't ready to sit in a cell without receiving some sort of treatment. If he had a broken rib, he would definitely need at least a quick bandaging.

The commissioner sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I'll call the hospital. We can get him a private room…"

"Just keep him strapped down." Bruce growled out, glancing at the Joker so he knew he wasn't playing around. The villain simply grinned slightly, nodding. Batman deposited him in the car, and Gordon got in the front seat. "I'll follow. Make sure you don't have any trouble." He murmured, glancing at the car skeptically. He didn't trust the Joker, even if they had checked for any weapons… he could make use of anything.

The Joker blew a kiss to the hero with a wink, mouthing the words 'thanks Bats!'. Bruce rolled his eyes, getting onto his motorcycle and letting it spring to life. He would make sure that clown wouldn't do anything too horrible… he was scared for Gordon already. But, with a broken rib, hopefully the Joker would take his own health into consideration.

* * *

If you want this continued, please tell me. If you like it as a Oneshot? PLEASE tell me! I just need to know where to go with it, that's all. Thank you so much for reading, guys! It means a ton!!


	2. Back in the Hospital

Some more fun for all! I got so many reviews... thanks a lot guys! It means a lot!

So I made a second chapter! WOO HOO!

This is Heath Ledger Joker and Christian Bale Batman. Just because I love them so much, that's all!

Also, I don't own Batman or any of the characters! Here's the chapter!!

* * *

Getting the Joker to one of Gotham's hospitals was… a hassle. The Joker had ranted the entire car ride, making Gordon pretty sour when he finally got out of the car.

"I swear, Batman." He mumbled, glancing at the bat-like superhero. "If you weren't here, I probably would have…" Gordon trailed off, shaking his head and reaching into the police vehicle, pulling the clown out. Of course, the Joker had been having trouble with one leg, so the second he came out, h stumbled and nearly fell over. Bruce's arms shot out and caught him before he tumbled to the floor.

"Thanks, Bats!" The Joker nodded appreciatively before making a slight grimace; the kind of grimace he made when a plan went awry.

"…What now?" Batman asked him in his low growl, waiting for the other to move. When he did not, he pushed a bit on the other's back to get him started.

"I can't walk too well…" The Joker murmured under his breath as he tested his feet. The hero rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He reached beneath him, hoisting him up in his arms again. The Joker giggled when he was pulled up, like a little girl and her grandfather picking her up to see the parade.

That was an ugly looking little girl… and a pretty muscular looking grandpa.

"So where are we going again?" The Joker asked conversationally, obviously not listening to a word they had said.

Gordon walked beside them with his cell phone out. "Hospital." He told the other, glancing back at him. "You're lucky Batman's so forgiving. We could've just stuck you in Arkham." The commissioner glanced at the hero, who kept his eyes on the building in front of them. "…Apparently letting you die like THAT would be inhumane." He mumbled under his breath, wanting nothing more than having this sicko dead, for good.

Bruce followed behind Gordon, listening to the Joker chuckle under his breath. "So Bats, ya wanna make me feel all better? How noble!" He ran a finger over the other's padded chest with a large smile, teasing him.

"Just so you can go to the prison again. And believe me, you won't be getting out this time." Bruce would give anything for this man not to get out again. It was like a loose cat you owned, in a way. When it got out of the house, you worried it would eventually get run over.

That was weird… so Batman was worried. He frowned, trying to clear his head.

"That a challenge, Bats?" The clown asked, chuckling. "Well, we'll see, won't we! Now are we almost there?"

The looks the Joker and Batman received in that hospital were some of the worst, and the strangest. The Joker had killed… well, a lot. And him being transported by the masked vigilante was just the weirdest thing.

But the clown enjoyed it- Bruce could tell. He wrapped his handcuffed hands around the other's neck with a large, scarred grin on his lips, dark eyes watching the people. Sometimes he stuck out his tongue, and Batman simply rolled his eyes, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. Gordon had gone ahead a ways, and he was leading them to one of the more clean, harder-to-get-out-of hospital rooms.

"Alright." A lady nurse came by, giving the Joker a hateful glare before turning to Gordon. It seemed she didn't want to speak with Batman either. "Hospital Johnny. We can't look at anything if he's wearing all that." She nodded to Gordon, who took it with a sigh. This would be hard. They could definitely NOT take off the handcuffs.

"…Any bright ideas, Commissioner?" The Joker teased. "Just put me in a bathroom. I can do it myself, ya know." He grinned, stretching his legs, one not moving as far as the other from a bit of pain. He glanced over at Batman, who was sighing.

"Just do that. The bathrooms don't have anything dangerous." The hero finally explained. But of course, being the strong one here, he would be in charge of carting the man around. He walked into the bathroom, looking at what was inside. A perfectly round sink, a toilet, a small shower… no showerhead. The water sprayed out from a hole in the wall. Looked safe enough. He let the Joker sit on the closed toilet as a makeshift chair, holding out the hospital gown.

"So kind, Bats. See you in a minute!" The door was shut, guarded by both Batman and Gordon. Though neither thought this was in their job description. Once the Joker had some nurses to look after him, he wouldn't HAVE to sit here waiting for the stupid clown to get his clothes on.

* * *

Once the clown was actually strapped onto the bed- much like Harvey Dent had been when half his face had burned off- Batman was free to leave. He glanced back at the Joker, who brought his hand up as little as it could from the cuff holding it down.

"Bye, sweetheart!" He called with a wink.

Bruce groaned, rolling his eyes, and walked off out of the hospital, and to his motorcycle.

* * *

Batman had needed a day to cool off. He hadn't heard of any breakouts from the hospital; no crazy made up clowns rushing off with a shotgun… he was pretty sure it was alright… at least for now. Eventually, he would have to catch he fiend again. He already knew he would escape, somehow, and then run off, make a video explaining how he would destroy the entire kindergarten class unless…

Et cetera, et cetera.

Bruce groaned, twisting on his side as he lay in bed. This was not what he was hoping. He wanted to catch that clown, put him away… then keep him there. But he wasn't the kind of man you could confine. He was like a very scary Houdini. The best act was the disappearing act… the 'get out of these chains in the next two hours' act. The escape artist, Joker.

He stood, running his fingers over the mask of his Batman uniform. He called it a uniform now; it was part of his 'job'.

Alfred walked up from the elevator with a tray of breakfast foods. "Something on your mind, Master Wayne?" The butler asked, placing the tray on the coffee table in the large penthouse. Bruce sighed, glancing back at him.

"Just the Joker, Alfred."

"As always." Alfred chuckled, fixing his coat. "… Well, it would be best to keep an eye on him, I think, Sir. Drop in every once in a while. Perhaps talk to him." He thought for a second. "Logically."

"Yes, logical talks. Batman's not good at those." Bruce murmured. He sighed, taking a glass of orange juice and swallowing it all down in one large gulp.

"Well sir, perhaps it's time for him to start practicing." Alfred walked off to the elevator and left.

* * *

Bruce stared at the floor as he walked through the hospital ward, cowl on, cape billowing behind him. He was not used to talking in his Batman suit… Batman was a man of action. But he had to deal with what was given.

As he walked in, he was surprised to find nothing… broken. The windows were still intact, the bed's sheets were folded well, and nothing had been ransacked.

"Oh, look who came to visit!" A cheery, yet somehow hoarser voice than last he had heard it called out from the hospital bed. The Joker's face was cleaned of anything of the makeup sort, leaving a pale coloring, the scars more prominent without the red hue blotched around his lips.

The Joker had on a hospital gown, and his hands were still down in the cuffs, tied to the bed. Straps of white fabric went around his stomach, and one went around his torso. He grinned, his smirk still a scarred one, as the long cuts seemed to elongate his lips. His greasy hair was pushed back, as always.

"More like to make sure you hadn't blown up the hospital yet." Batman growled, sitting on a stool near the bed. The Joker raised his brow with a grin.

"Two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and tons of bruises. I don't think I could blow up anything from here." He chuckled, settling back into his bed. "Though I've never been one for hospitals! What about you, Bats?"

"I don't go to hospitals." Bruce replied coldly.

"Well I'm sure you don't now…" The Joker licked his lips, missing the slight taste of blurred makeup. "But you must have gone sometime?"

"I never really thought about it." He replied just as harshly, sitting with his back rigid. "… How long until you're back in Arkham?"

The Joker smirked. "When do you want me back in Arkham?" He asked. Bruce growled. He wouldn't play this game now.

"As soon as possible." He replied.

"Then I shall leave as soon as possible!" The clown stretched his good leg. "You really busted me up, Bats! I should tell you to go easy every once in a while… but that won't stop you huh? You just like seeing me laugh." He giggled, watching the other's stony face show a bit of confusion. "You whack me so much to watch me laugh, dontcha? Because that's when I laugh and smile the most! You're so coy." The look he gave was one of pure amusement.

"I was hoping I could get you unconscious and drag your body to a river." The bat snapped back at him, glaring. The Joker laughed.

"Don't lie! Besides, I'm quite a good swimmer!" He made himself more comfortable on the bed. "You gonna come visit me every day, Bats?" He asked conversationally.

"…At least to check and make sure you haven't ransacked the place." Bruce replied coldly, standing from his spot and walking across the room to glance out the window. He was not used to seeing the Joker without all that smudged makeup. He looked a bit more normal… but not by much.

"Well you should come by a lot! We could do a word search!" He smirked, watching the other roll his eyes. "Buuuut I should say thank you, huh? For saving my ass." The Joker grinned. "But I don't really want to. Come over here."

Bruce had been convinced for a moment in time that the clown was actually going to appreciate him and acknowledge him. But… that was the Joker for you. He glanced over at him. "Why?"

"Because I said so! Plus, you're not bound to a hospital bed. So get over here. I gotta tell you something!" He said impatiently, wiggling around in the long straps keeping him strapped to the bed. Batman walked over slowly, glancing at the other's hands for any weapons. Nothing. His leg was sprained, and he was sure he had at least one rib broken. He wasn't bluffing this time.

"…What?" He asked, frowning as he leaned in close so the other could 'tell him' whatever he was getting so eager to share.

But instead the Joker laughed, leaning in and placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Ta da! Thank you and all that jazz. Now you can leave!" He said brightly, leaning back, content, in his sheets. Bruce pulled back quickly, glaring at the other.

Sick little… he growled, leaving the room. He could still hear the Joker chuckling against his ear.

* * *

The end of the second chapter! Thanks for reading, guys! See you next chapter!!


	3. Forest For the Trees

Chapter 3, up and running! SORRY it's a bit short. I know, I know! I'm sad about it too. But I think I got the information I wanted to cover into this pretty well.

I don't own Batman, or any of the characters IN Batman. Just so we all know.

This is Heath Ledger's Joker and Christian Bale's Batman. Because I love them both... a lot. D:

* * *

It was unbelievable to think that the Joker had been in the hospital for a whole week without escaping. Was he even trying? Or was he just playing with everyone, teasing them?

Batman knew the other would probably try and run off sooner or later. But he was healing pretty well- he had gone to check that the murderer was still strapped to that bed every day, much to the clown's excitement. He enjoyed the other's company.

It was the last day the Joker would be staying in the hospital before being transported to Arkham. Bruce walked in, fully expecting the bed to be devoid of any madman and the room ransacked- no such luck. The Joker was still there- still strapped down, waiting.

"Oh, good! You're here!" The other said brightly, his scarred smile twisting into a large smirk. "I was hoping you'd come to say goodbye before I went off to Arkham!"

"And stay there?" Batman asked, standing in the corner of the room and crossing his arms against his broad chest. He wasn't convinced. This clown had escaped many times from even worse predicaments.

"Ah! Bats, I'm shocked!" Joker grinned, leaning back comfortably. "I've not been able to so much as cough without someone watching me in here. Arkham will be a VERY nice change." He said this with a faraway look in his eyes before he shrugged at the superhero in front of him. "But it sure is nice when you come and visit me. I don't get visitors, usually!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, sitting down on a stool. "I wonder why." He said in his deep, masked voice. The other man across from him laughed.

"I think I heard the Commissioner!" He glanced over at the door as Gordon walked in with a few police officers.

"I talked to the doctor. He says you're ready to leave. Back to Arkham, then!" Jim glanced back at Batman with a nod before his men started pulling the straps from the lean man's torso. One of the policemen got the handcuffs on Joker's wrists easily, looking surprised. The Joker usually put up more of a fight.

Batman watched from the sidelines, more than a bit alarmed. Was the other sick or something?

The Joker let the men pull him away from the bed. He pulled his long legs, only in a pair of pants from the hospital ward and his hospital gown, over the side of the mattress and stood, cracking his neck and then grinning over at Batman, eyes dark.

"…Well. Batman, I think we're all set here." Gordon said with an equally shocked expression. Bruce simply nodded, letting the others lead the Joker off down the hall to the police car. So, it was easier than it looked…

* * *

Bruce had just sat down, starting to pull off his mask when he saw the Batman symbol in the air, shining into the clouds. Hadn't he just SEEN Gordon? He had been taking the Joker to…

…Damn.

He grabbed his mask, pulling it back on. Alfred walked by with a frown. "Master Wayne, will you be home late?"

"Yeah, Alfred… probably very late." He glanced at the other with a wave and sighed, rushing off. His butler nodded, going off to call off the dinner he had been making.

* * *

"Commissioner?" Batman stood behind the man on the roof, crossing his arms against his broad chest. Gordon turned around, breathing out. His lip looked caked over in blood, a cut on his mouth.

"He escaped, Batman." Gordon said angrily, hands clenched into fists. The police officer wasn't usually so angry. He took it calmly. But it was one thing or another with the Joker. It was getting old, fast. "He had a knife… I don't even know where he keeps these things. It popped out of… who knows where. He took out two police guards and ran for it. I couldn't catch him."

"…Which way did he go?" Batman asked in a dark voice. Was this what the scary look the villain had given him before was hinting at? That he would escape just as soon as he could? If he had a knife, why didn't he cut himself out of the bed?

"We were driving to Arkham. He took the police car. He could be anywhere." Gordon looked out of breath. He had probably run all the way across town to the building to get his help.

Bruce nodded. "Get some more policemen to look after you and everyone else. Get a ride on the bus." He said, not wanting the man to run all the way back and forth. "…I'll find him." He was gone in a flash.

* * *

The earsplitting sound of sirens buzzed through Batman's head. The problem was that Gordon would be sending his men out in cop cars. Which meant he couldn't tell which was which. He watched each one, following one after another, checking the inhabitants from a safe distance.

Each car had two cops in them. He had no idea where the Joker had possibly gone. He looked throughout the town, eyes searching.  
After what seemed like forever, Batman spotted a police car parked on the side of the road. He hopped down to it… but no one was there. The car was completely empty. But a pair of handcuffs was lying on the front seat, and the car keys were taken out. There was a quite long scratch in the leather of the passenger seat, however...and blood. Blood stunk in the car's small body.

He pulled himself away, listening closely. What was that sound…? It was like feet dragging. He steered himself far from the car and looked at the small bit of forest, sitting next to an old apartment building. He sped up until he came to a giant clearing in the darkening forest.

"…Joker." Batman growled out, staring at the crazed madman, who was currently holding a dead policeman by the collar, dragging his body across the large circular clearing. The clown turned around and a wicked smile graced his scarred lips.

"Bats! So soon, too! I didn't have time to prepare!"

"What're you doing, Joker?" Batman asked, walking closer without stopping. The clown's hands dropped the dead man on the floor and came up defensively.

"Self defense! I wanted to get out, Bats! Can't you understand that?" He asked, shuffling back when the other got closer. His back pressed against a tree and he watched as the masked hero came closer. His dark eyes sparked deliciously and he fumbled around for his knife. He had no pockets in these hospital gown things… he must have dropped it.

Batman grabbed his arms so he couldn't attack, pressing them over the other's head.

"Oi, Bats! C'mon, you wouldn't want to be cooped up in Arkham either, right?"

"I'm not a criminal, and a madman."

"Madman?" The Joker looked crushed, but regained his sense of superiority quickly. "I'm not a madman. You should know that. You know how smart I am." He winked, watching the other roll his eyes.

"I'm taking you to Arkham. And you're going to STAY in Arkham… until we can decide what to do with you." Batman glanced at the other, who was grinning. "…What?" He asked angrily.

"I think it's funny, that's all! Really funny!" He writhed in the grip the other had on his wrists, his chest brushing up against the other before his back arched back against the tree. "You gonna take me in, Bats?" He asked, eyes half lidded. There was something strange in the look he was giving. Batman glared.

"Yes, I'm taking you in."

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" The Joker asked with a pouty expression, though the long scars on his face didn't show off the frown too well. The hero above him stared at the clown, appalled.

"What-!? No-"

The Joker pushed his body off the tree with one mighty shove to connect his lips with the other's. He grinned against the other's mouth, closing his eyes and waiting. The hero seemed still as a statue, not able to do anything.

So revolted, and yet at the same time… confused.

The Joker pulled back, watching the other. "You can take me in at any time, Batsy." He said with a sly smile, looking as if he had gotten what he wanted.

Bruce pulled out from his sudden daydream, glaring down at the other and letting go of one of his wrists, only to grab the other and pull his arm against his back to keep him there. He watched the other gasp and laugh through a tiny bit of pain.

"You're not going to escape from Arkham this time." Batman said in his low voice against the others ear. The Joker seemed to shiver a bit, trying to pull out of the grip.

"I can certainly try, right?" The clown winked at the other and let him lead him off, back to Arkham.

* * *

Aaaand that's all, folks! Next chapter is coming in a few days. I have to update some other things, though. So we'll see! Thanks for reading and all that!!


End file.
